User blog:MilenHD/Khmer Rouge vs Somali Pirates
Khmer Rouge: Cambodia's killers, who left millions dead in their wake. VS Somali Pirates: Africa's deadly new breed of sea hijackers, who hold ship merchants hostage. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Khmer Rouge The Khmer Rouge were a band of communist inspired Cambodian rebels, with nationalist ideals, that were formed in the late 1960's by Communist revolutionaries Saloth Sar (later Pol Pot), Ieng Sary, Son Sen and Khieu Samphan and were most remembered for their social engineering, which resulted in genocide. The group was exiled in the reign of Cambodian monarch, Prince Norodom Sihanouk in 1968 and remained relatively unknown until the eve of the Vietnam War. During the Vietnam War, Viet Cong forces established bases inside neutral Cambodia. After the Tet Offensive, the President of the United States, Richard Nixon, ordered a top secret bombing raid called Operation Menu. The bombing raids were to destroy Vietnamese bases on Cambodia’s eastern border with Vietnam. Unfortunately, the bombing raids hit Cambodian villages on the border as well; this was what the Khmer Rouge used to bring the people on their side. In 1970, the left wing monarch, Sihanouk, was ousted by a military led coup by General Lon Nol, who was pro-US. Under Lon Nol, the US airstrikes ramped up to attempt to destroy the Khmer Rouge bases. That same year, the Khmer Rouge launched a civil war against the Nol regime. After five years of civil war, the Khmer Rouge won and started to purge the country of those classed as enemies. They started by exterminating the sympathisers of the previous regime and non-Khmer people, including Vietnamese and half-Khmer peoples, before attempting to bring Cambodia back to the days of the Khmer Empire by turning it into an agrarian communist country. They believed that the only way to restore Cambodia to its medieval splendour was to put everyone to work in the fields farming rice. Civilians' lives were viewed as expendable. It was this mindset which was what caused the deaths of an estimated 2.2 million people; most of which were done in high schools turned interrogation centres. Fortunately, they were taken out of power in 1979 by the Vietnamese, who were tired of the now frequent Cambodian raids across the border. However, groups of Khmer Rouge still existed until 1998, when the leadership collapsed. Since then, Cambodia has started to recover. Pol Pot died on April 15th, 1998, and surviving Khmer Rouge leaders have been or will be put on trial. The Khmer Rouge took over Cambodia with: |-| Short Range= Cane Knife *Weight: 1.50 pounds *Length: 1 foot *Steel blade, wooden handle |-| Mid Range= Tokarev TT-33 *Range: 50 meters *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/ minute |-| Long Range= M16A1 *Range: 500 meters *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Magazine: 30 round box *Rate of Fire: 700-900 rounds/ minute |-| Explosive= RGD-33 *Charge: 6 oz TNT *Weight: 1.3 pounds *Range: 30-40 meters |-| Somali Pirates Somalia is famous for being one of the poorest nations on Earth, a desert nation with constant famines and poverty. The Gulf of Aden is an important location for trading vessels as it allows trade between the Indian Ocean and Mediterranean Sea. The ships created overfishing, which made the fishermen of Somalia starve and attack these ships in revenge. From 1986 to today, Somalia has been under a constant civil war, starting with the Somali Revolution. The nation divided by rebel armies, these terrorists began committing piracy in the Gulf of Aden to fund their war. The pirates still exist today and are growing in power, spreading their piracy as far as India. Because there is no single terrorist group in Somalia, the term 'Somali Pirate' can refer to any of the terrorist and rebel armies, although the most powerful is believed to be Al-Shabaab with an army size of about 15,000 men and have taken over the southern half of Somalia in 2011. The violence in Somalia has grown over the years, making Somalia one of the most unstable governments in the world to the point that criminals have better control over the people. Because piracy is such a luxurious criminal enterprise and the pirates organizations have survived international crackdowns, there is little chance that Somali Pirates will die out anytime soon. Although the Somali Civil War is still on, piracy decreased significantly as foreign navies better protecting their ships in the region and large ships are hiring heavily armed bodyguards or mercenaries for self defense. The last reported Somali hijacking of a large merchant vessel was in early 2012 and since then the pirates have avoided targeting large ships yet are still active. The Somali Pirates hijack the ships with: |-| Short Range= Grappling Hook *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 1 foot (hook), 25 feet (rope) *Iron |-| Mid Range= Colt Python *Range: 30 meters *Round: .357 Magnum *Magazine: 6 round cylinder *Rate of Fire: 10 rounds/ minute |-| Long Range= AK-47 *Range: 300 meters *Round: 7.62x39mm M43 *Magazine: 30 round box *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/ minute |-| Explosives= RGD-5 *Charge: 3.8 oz TNT *Weight: 10 oz *Range: 30 meters |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Khmer Rouge: The cane knife sucks, but it still a machete against hook with rope, no contest here. Mid: Edge Khmer Rouge: Again pistol beats revolver everytime. Long: Edge Somali Pirates: The AK-47 has bigger round and doens't jams, but the M16 has better range and rate of fire, but their Vietnam era model is unreliable. Explosives: Edge Khmer Rouge: Remember Pol Pot vs Hussein, yeah the stick grenade is the better type of grenades. X-Factors Brutality: Khmer Rouge 95, Somali Pirates 90: The Somali pirates kill and steal, and hold hostages, but the Khmer Rouges tortured people and killed them, people died of starvation during Pol Pot's rule. Training: Khmer Rouge 55, Somali Pirates 71: The Khmer Rouge were just.... rouges, they were armed by Soviet, Chinese or rare occasion American weapons. The Somali pirates weren't that trained either but at least they have practiced with their firearms on the shooting range, and mostly to become familiar with them. Audacity: Khmer Rouge 76, Somali Pirates 89: Khmer's were going to do anything for Pol Pot and communism, but the Somali's are putting their lives in danger, just to raid and hijack other ships and survive daily. Logistics: Khmer Rouge 80, Somali Pirates 76: The Khmers were supplied by the Soviet, US and Chinese weapons, while the Somali's are finding their weapons and ammunition on the black market. Notes The Battle ends on 25th August. The Battle will be 5 vs 5, will take place at docks near the sea, with jungle nearby. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Khmer Rouge: Somali Pirates: In the docks with jungle behind them five Khmer Rouges were scouting the area and not far away a boat with five Somali pirates has landed and they have went to search for ammo, weapons or other things for future use. As they were approaching, the Khmers noticed them and opened fire, and one of the Khmers killed a Somali with his M16. The pirates retaliated with with their AK-47 rifles and the Khmers started to run away and fire their M16 at the mean time, only one of M16's to jam and this resulted a death by AK-47. The Khmers and the Somalis continued their assault at each other, and neither side took an advantage and in the next moment one of the pirates threw a grenade and as the grenade exploded it killed one of the Khmers , and the explosion send two of the Khmers in the water. One of the Somali's pulled his Colt Python revolver and shot one of the Khmers, who felt down in waters, killing him with head shot. As the pirate turned his head was blown by a TT-33 , while the other Khmer threw a RGD-33 grenade and killed one of the pirates and seriously injuring the other, while the third holding his grappling hook, felt from the big explosion in the water near the Khmer, as the Khmer was holding his pistol, the pirate appeared behind him and stabbed his hook in the Khmer's throat, making fountain of blood , only for him to get shoot in the back of his head with a TT-33. As the Khmer turned at the charging Somali with his Tokarev, the pistol jammed and he pulled his cane knife, swinging it furiously at the Somali and after time, the pirate stabbed the shoulder of the Khmer, inflicting deep wound. The Khmer managed to cut a deep wound into the pirate's leg and as the Pirate step backwards from the pain, he found his dead mate Colt Python and as he raised it up, he fired it at the Khmer, killing him. The Somali Pirate raised his revolver and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Khmer Rouge didn't have the training or experience of the Somali Pirates, yet their long range rifle was their biggest weakness. Also they were mostly young students. In the end the X-factors were in favour of the Somali Pirates Category:Blog posts